Mizu
by Hazu
Summary: Air itu hidup dan Nanase Haruka percaya ia baru saja berpapasan dengan manifestasi dari subjek yang paling ia cintai.


**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation**

**Alur cepat, latar abu-abu (?), cerita bikin pusing, awas typo(s)!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mizu**

**.**

**.**

**20**

Air itu hidup dan Nanase Haruka percaya ia baru saja berpapasan dengan manifestasi dari subjek yang paling ia cintai.

.

.

**19**

Rambut biru muda yang jarang ia jumpai, begitu indah dan menenangkan, mengingatkannya akan kehangatan musim panas. Aroma vanilla yang samar-samar menguar ketika pemuda pucat itu lewat, hawa minim di mana hanya Haruka yang bisa merasakan.

Jantung Haruka berdetak lebih cepat.

Haruka tidak pernah merasakan gejolak aneh seperti ini sebelumnya selain ketika ia bersatu dengan air.

.

.

**18**

Mungkin ini takdir atau mungkin hadiah kecil dari Tuhan, ketika Haruka meniti jalan sepi Iwatobi menuju rumah dan menemukan biru langit itu terdiam memandang laut. Tatapannya sendu seolah kehilangan sesuatu.

Haruka berusaha tidak peduli. Haruka berusaha menutup mata dari manifestasi jernihnya air di hadapannya. Haruka menahan segala keinginan mengenal perwujudan air itu lebih dekat —namun mata itu lebih cepat bereaksi, memerangkapnya dalam jernih dua belah azure yang menghanyutkan, mengenggelamkan Haruka dalam indahnya fatamorgana.

.

.

**17**

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Suara halus itu yang mengawali segalanya, membawa Haruka lebih dekat dengan perwujudan sang air. Membuatnya bangga akan kebenaran teori yang selama ini ia buat dan pegang teguh:

_Air itu hidup, menyejukkan, dan menenangkan._

"Aku tersesat dan ponselku mati." Sungguh, saat itu Haruka ingin berkata ia tidak peduli dan bukannya menawarkan untuk ke rumahnya, meminjamkan ponselnya yang selalu ia tinggal —sangat tidak Haruka sekali.

Tapi sekali lagi, Haruka telah terjebak dalam perangkap dua belah azure milik pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, manifestasi dari air yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

**16**

Kuroko tak banyak bicara, Haruka tak pandai menghidupkan suasana. Mereka berdua hanya terjebak dalam keheningan dan suasana canggung walaupun tak kentara di wajah yang setia datarnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menampungku di sini, Nanase-_san_." Kuroko memulai pembicaraan untuk basa-basi, "Teman-temanku akan kembali ke pulau ini tiga atau empat hari lagi."

"Aku tidak bilang mau menampungmu."

Saat itu Kuroko hanya memiliki dua spekulasi, pertama apakah Haruka itu tipe tsundere layaknya Midorima; atau malah keras kepala dan semaunya seperti Akashi. Tapi itu semua hanya dugaan tak berdasar dan untuk menjawabnya memerlukan observasi.

"_Sumimasen_, aku akan pergi sekarang kalau begitu. Per—"

"Aku juga tidak bilang kau boleh pergi."

Satu yang Kuroko tahu, Haruka Nanase itu datar dan menyebalkan.

.

.

**15**

Bau ikan panggang kembali tercium, bau yang sama seperti yang Haruka masak semalam. Kuroko tidak membenci ikan panggang, ia hanya heran apa Haruka tidak bosan menghabiskan menu yang sama dilihat dari kenyataan lemari pendingin Haruka isinya ikan semua.

Tapi Kuroko tidak bisa menghakimi, ia tahu apa yang Haruka rasakan. Kecanduan akan sesuatu. Kecanduan akan _Vanilla_ _Shake_ kalau untuknya.

.

.

**14**

Haruka tidak sedingin yang Kuroko bayangkan. Pemuda itu tidak mengusirnya menggunakan kata-kata tajam maupun menendang pantatnya dengan kejam keluar dari rumah seperti di drama televisi yang dibintangi Kise. Haruka cukup baik menerima orang asing, bahkan terlalu baik sampai membiarkannya tinggal hingga tiga atau empat hari kedepan, membuatkannya makanan, dan mempercayakan kediamannya ketika ia bersekolah.

Iwatobi begitu sepi dan rumah Haruka terasa sunyi. Kuroko cinta ketenangan namun benci kehampaan.

Tidak sopan memang mengelilingi rumah ketika pemiliknya tak ada. Namun Kuroko tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Berbagai sudut di rumah itu ia jelajahi kecuali kamar pribadi tentu saja.

Hingga kini rasa penasarannya akan beberapa hal terpenuhi—seperti, apa klub yang Haruka ikuti dan apa kesenangan pemuda bersurai biru tua itu—tapi dupa yang dibakar di depan foto seorang wanita tua membuat Kuroko berhenti, untuk sesaat Kuroko merasa kembali jatuh dalam kehampaan.

.

.

**13**

Pagi telah berganti ke dini hari. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ingatannya kabur, kepalanya pusing. Kini ia telah terbaring di atas futon dengan Haruka tidur di futon lain tak jauh darinya.

Kuroko memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dingin. Tubuhnya begitu dingin membuat ia menggigil sesaat.

Pemain bayangan itu tidak tahu kalau Haruka memerhatikan gelagat tidak nyaman tamunya dari sebelah mata yang sedikit terbuka dengan perasaan khawatir, dan perenang bebas itu tidak sadar hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang kian menipis seiring waktu.

.

.

**12**

"Apa kau suka berenang, Nanase-_san_?" Kuroko bertanya ketika melihat Haruka memilih celana renang yang menurut pemain basket seperti dia semua sama saja.

"Aku hanya berenang gaya bebas."

Oke orang ini tidak nyambung.

"Apa kau suka olahraga lain?" Suara Kuroko terdengar sendu, seolah ia merindukan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Tidak. Merepotkan." Haruka menemukan satu yang menurutnya paling bersinar hari ini. Sabtu ini ia sudah berjanji akan latihan gabungan di Samezuka atas undangan Kapten Seijuro. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab.

.

.

**11**

Dua hari Kuroko menumpang di rumah Haruka dan perenang itu tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Kuroko tidak pernah keluar ketika Haruka pergi, ia hanya di dalam memandangi dupa yang di bakar di depan foto wanita tua itu. Pikirannya sering kosong jika sendirian, kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menguap jika ia lengah, dan suhu tubuhnya akan turun secara drastis.

Kuroko sadar tidak seharusnya ia di sini, mungkin ia harus segera pergi.

Namun ada sebesit perasaan aneh ketika ia bersama Haruka, seolah ia kembali menemukan cahayanya walaupun mereka menekuni sesuatu yang berbeda. Kuroko rindu semua itu dan tidak ingin melepaskan euforia yang ia rasakan sendiri begitu saja. Katakan saja Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang egois, namun ia tidak peduli.

.

.

**10**

"Oi, Haru, kau mau ke mana?" Haruka berlari meninggalkan kolam, mengabaikan panggilan Rin, menulikan telinga dari panggilan Makoto dan Nagisa. Perasaannya mulai tak enak, mungkin meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di rumah dengan keadaan seperti semalam merupakan pilihan buruk.

Haruka belum mau masuk penjara dengan tuduhan tidak peka pada tamunya yang sedang sakit.

Napasnya memburu ketika kakinya dipacu cepat menapaki jalanan sepi Iwatobi.

Haruka belum mendapat apa yang dia inginkan; mengenal sang air lebih dalam. Haruka tak ingin berbuat kesalahan. Haruka tak ingin ia hilang kesempatan mengetahui segala yang tersimpan dalam sang air.

"KUROKO!" Haruka menghambur masuk ke dalam, hawa keberadaan Kuroko itu tipis dan Haruka cukup sadar.

Tempat pertama yang Haruka tuju adalah ruang tamu, mungkin saja pemuda itu di sana, tak sadarkan diri di depan dupa seperti kemarin —namun dia tak ada.

Haruka mengelilingi rumahnya dan berhenti di halaman belakang, ia mendesah lelah melihat sang biru muda baik-baik saja, duduk membelakangi dengan majalah olahraga milik Nagisa berserakan di sebelahnya. "Kau itu tamu, jangan membuatku repot."

Kuroko tidak merespon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" _kau tidak tau aku khawatir?_

"Mereka tidak akan datang."

Cairan bening menuruni pipi pucat, Haruka terdiam.

.

.

**10**

Malam itu begitu tenang, Kuroko kembali ke beranda untuk memandang bintang. Sobekan artikel dari majalah siang tadi masih ia genggam.

"Nanase-_san_, apa kau bisa bermain basket?" Kuroko bertanya ketika langkah kaki itu mendekat.

"Tidak, aku hanya berenang bebas."

Pandangan Haruka jatuh pada sobekan artikel di genggaman Kuroko. Ia penasaran tapi tidak bermaksud mencari tahu.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran tangan pucat itu terulur, menyerahkan apa yang ia genggam. Sobekan artikel yang memuat biografi singkat dari lima remaja dengan rambut serupa pelangi.

Haruka terlalu fokus membaca dan berpikir betapa mustahilnya ia menjadi seperti mereka sampai ia tidak sadar ada sebuah wacana singkat yang telah Kuroko robek di pojok kanan.

.

.

**9**

Haruka berjanji akan mengajak Kuroko menyusuri Iwatobi. Ia sudah bilang pada Amakata-_sensei_ perutnya sakit dan langsung diberikan sebuah dispensasi. Kuroko sungguh tak mengerti untuk apa Haruka melakukan semua ini, tapi ia ikut saja dengan niat baik Haruka.

Iwatobi tidak seperti Tokyo yang dipenuhi suara klakson kendaraan, Kuroko hanya bisa mendengar suara debur ombak samar-samar sepanjang jalan.

Bau laut tercium, berbaur dengan aroma vanilla samar-samar begitu memabukkan dan menggelitik hidung Haruka.

Mati-matian Haruka menahan diri untuk berlari dan menyelami indahnya lautan biru di hadapannya. Kali ini ia tidak memakai celana renang, ia sudah berjanji akan membawa Kuroko jalan-jalan.

"Kau boleh berenang jika kau mau, Nanase-_san_." Haruka hanya memandang pemuda itu datar. Jiwanya bergejolak antara lompat ke laut atau melanjutkan langkah walaupun pada akhirnya ia kembali berjalan meniti Iwatobi dengan manifestasi objek yang ia cintai.

Mereka berdua melangkah dalam kesunyian, tidak punya tujuan pasti, dan tidak ada yang mau bertanya mau ke mana.

Debur ombak semakin samar, suara burung camar tidak terdengar, mereka melangkah terlalu jauh.

Sebuah gapura menjulang, patok-patok berjajar hingga ke puncak. Haruka merasa konyol kakinya membawa mereka ke tempat ini dari sekian banyaknya tempat yang bisa disinggahi. Kuroko tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**22**

Hari ini langit lebih cerah dari biasanya, seolah mengolok mereka yang tengah jatuh dalam duka.

Kise dan Momoi masih sesenggukan dalam pelukan lengan kekar Aomine, Midorima menggenggam erat boneka kelinci putih yang mungkin _lucky item_-nya hari ini, Murasakibara menatap lelah tumpukan burger di hadapannya dengan jejak basah di kedua pipi, Akashi berusaha menenangkan diri, Kuroko hanya menatap bingung dari kejauhan.

.

.

**8**

Kepanikan menguasai Haruka. Pemuda datar itu lari secepat yang ia bisa sambil membawa Kuroko dipunggungnya yang tak kunjung sadar.

Satu fakta yang Haruka abaikan: tubuh Kuroko terlalu dingin di siang yang panas.

.

.

**7**

"Kuroko apa kau sakit? Kau merepotkanku" Semua topeng datar Haruka buang, kini yang tertangkap di kedua azure Kuroko hanyalah kepanikan.

Kuroko menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya teringat sesuatu, Nanase-_san_." Haruka diam, menunggu Kuroko melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Maukah kau mengantarku ke sana lagi besok? Ada yang tertinggal di sana."

.

.

**21**

Kuroko terbangun di depan sebuah makam yang tepat menghadap laut. Ia tidak tahu itu makam siapa, ia tidak bisa membaca nama yang tertera. Beberapa buket lili putih yang masih baru tertumpuk mengitarinya.

Kuroko tidak tau apa yang terjadi, pikirannya bergemuruh berusaha menemukan arti semua ini.

Kaki pucatnya membawanya melangkah menjauhi tempat ia tersadar, berlari menjauh tanpa arah dan tujuan. Menabrak beberapa orang walaupun tak ada yang sadar.

Ada sebuah kesimpulan mengerikan yang Kuroko dapat, namun ia tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

.

.

**6**

Bus yang membawa _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Momoi berhenti.

Kise yang pertama keluar dari sana dengan wajah begitu riang, melupakan tujuan sebenarnya mereka ke Iwatobi, atau sengaja melupakannya agar tidak kembali merasa sakit hati?

Aomine mengikuti bersama Momoi, senyum terpaksa mereka kembangkan. Sebuket lili putih dipelukkan Momoi. Mungkin mereka memang terlambat beberapa hari, namun itu tidak masalah.

Midorima dan Murasakibara tak banyak bicara, hanya keluar begitu saja tanpa melupakan bawaan mereka. Sementara Akashi terlihat menahan berbagai macam emosi, tergambar dari wajahnya yang terlihat sendu.

Akashi melangkah, semua memberi jalan. Ia memang bukan kapten mereka lagi, namun rasa hormat dan takut itu tidak akan pernah luntur.

"Kami datang, Tetsuya."

.

.

**5**

Haruka kembali meminta izin, ia bilang sedang sembelit. Sungguh alasan yang tidak elit.

Hari ini Kuroko memakai baju yang ia kenakan saat mereka berdua pertama bertemu. Saat itu Kuroko tidak membawa apa-apa bagai turis yang baru saja dirampok. Haru terpaksa meminjamkan bajunya yang agak kedodoran kalau dikenakan sang biru muda. Tinggi mereka memang terpaut tujuh cm, tapi itu sudah menjadi perbedaan kentara untuk ukuran baju.

Sebenarnya ini merepotkan, tapi toh Haruka ikut saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan saling diam, tidak ada yang mulai berkata. Dengan merasakan keberadaan masing-masing sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Gapura itu masih menjulang, suasana sepi itu masih ada, dan nisan-nisan itu masih berjajar rapi.

Kuroko menenggak ludahnya sendiri sebelum melangkahkan kaki melewati gapura yang menjadi pintu masuk ke pemakaman Iwatobi, Haruka tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti.

.

.

**4**

Aomine menggemplang Kise yang mulai menangis. Jengkel mendengar rengekan pemuda cengeng itu yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

Bukan salah Kise memang kalau dia menangis, perasaan mereka semua di sini sama, ia tahu itu. Sakit dan kehilangan, tapi tak seharusnya ia menangis begitu.

"Waktunya kita pergi." Mantan kapten Teiko itu berbalik, wajahnya tidak berekspresi dan belum sepatah katpun keluar sejak mereka melewati gapura tadi.

Semua hanya mengikuti, terlalu lama di sini juga tidak baik. Selain menyakiti telinga mendengar suara Kise, dapat menghabiskan air mata mengingat rasa kehilangan mereka.

.

.

**3**

Haruka melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ragu mendengar keributan di atas sana.

Pemakaman Iwatobi itu menanjak dan ia bisa melihat lima pemuda tinggi (dengan pemimpin jalan yang mungkin tak jauh beda dengan tingginya) serta seorang gadis sedang meributkan entah apa di depan sebuah makam di atas sana.

Ia ingat pernah melihat surai antik warna-warni itu di potongan artikel yang Kuroko berikan waktu itu, mungkinkah mereka idola pemuda pucat ini? Sejenak Haruka melirik Kuroko dan ekspresi tak terbaca terpampang jelas di wajah yang biasanya datar itu.

.

.

**2**

Akashi menatap pemuda berambut biru tua itu dengan wajah terkejut, Haruka balik menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya." Tatapan sedih terpancar, senyum kehilangan diberikan. Kali ini semua yang ada di sana menatap Akashi tidak percaya termasuk Haru dan Kuroko sendiri.

Tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda merah katakan.

Akashi berlalu sebelum ada yang sempat berkomentar.

.

.

**1**

Awan mendung berangsur-angsur menutupi cerahnya langit Iwatobi. Kaki Haruka berhasil menapaki tempat paling tinggi di pemakaman. Hanya ada satu makam di sana dan masih terhitung baru, mungkin baru setahun di sana.

Haruka menolehkan kepala, mencari Kuroko untuk menanyakan apa yang tertingal... Namun pemuda itu sudah tidak ada. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru pemakaman, tapi hanya dia satu-satunya orang di sana.

Haruka berpikir ini lelucon tapi ia segera menegang ketika membaca tulisan yang terukir di batu nisan di hadapannya.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_31 Januari 1997 ~ 10 Juni 2013_

.

.

**0**

Air itu hidup dan Haruka masih meyakininya.

Mungkin air hanya bentuk fisik, tapi Haruka yakin ia pernah bertemu jiwanya.

Air itu tenang dan ia menyimpan banyak misteri yang belum sempat Haruka ungkap.

_Biipp_

Ponsel Haruka bergetar pelan, layarnya menyala. Ada email masuk.

**To: Nanase Haruka-san**

**From: -**

**Subject: Doumo**

**Terima kasih sudah menampungku selama ini dan terima kasih telah membantu mencari milikku yang tertinggal.**

Mata Haruka membulat membaca itu, angin musim panas tiba-tiba berembus menerbangkan majalah-majalah olahraga Nagisa dan sebuah kertas kecil dari robekan artikel waktu itu.

_...sangat disayangkan Dunia Basket SMA Jepang harus kehilangan salah satu pemain berbakatnya dengan cara yang tragis._

_Selamat jalan Kuroko Tetsuya, prestasimu akan selalu kami kenang._

**Fin**_**.**_

**Omake**

**23**

Suara ambulance membelah keheningan malam, isak tangis pecah dan umpatan-umpatan mengalun indah.

Kise dan Momoi histeris melihat rambut _baby blue_ itu sedikit menyembul dari balik kain putih. Darah segar masih merembes meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah.

Aomine tidak bisa bicara apa-apa, selain mengutuk siapapun yang berbuat seperti ini pada Tetsu.

Midorima diam menyaksikan polisi dan paramedis bekerja.

Murasakibara mengikuti Akashi yang dijadikan saksi oleh polisi. Wajah Akashi begitu pucat dan bisa tumbang sewaktu-waktu, Murasakibara tidak mau itu terjadi.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun, korban tabrak lari._

.

.

**24**

"Un Akashi-_kun_, jika suatu hari nanti aku meninggal, aku ingin di makamkan di tempat dengan langit dan laut yang indah. Jadi kau bisa terus mengingatku lewat birunya langit dan indahnya laut."

"Ku gandakan latihanmu jika kau mati sekarang, Tetsuya."

* * *

**Awalnya request dari temen, sebut saja dia Fuyu. Mintanya sih HaruKuro genre horror, tapi karena saya ga bisa genrenya jadi melenceng jauh pake banget. Teehee maapin saya Fuyu (walopun kamu sudah baca ini lewat email dan saya tau kamu ga bakal baca di sini juga).**

**Buat yang udah mau baca another cerita gaje saya, danke :)**


End file.
